TunnelClan's Story
by PancakewithMoustache
Summary: TunnelClan has been around for as long as Thunderclan, Windclan, Shadowclan and Windclan have been. Next to the tunnels that lie under Windclan, there is a big entrace to the TunnelClan but it has a boulder blocking it. Who will discover Tunnelclan first?
1. Allengiances and Prologue

**Okay peeps, this is my first fanfic. So go easy on me, and enjoy the first chappie!**

* * *

Allegiances:

**TunnelClan**

_**Leader**_ Thrushstar – Light brown tom

_**Deputy **_ Robinfeather – Dark brown tom with white chest

**Apprentice- Harepaw**

_**Medicine Cat**_ Streamflight- Beautiful silver she-cat with dark-grey tail tip

_**Warriors **_Nightstrike- Black tom with white tail tip

Fallstream- Fluffy orange she-cat with white chest

**Apprentice- Meadowpaw**

Stormfeather- Handsome gray tabby tom

Mapleleaf- Pretty orange she-cat with white chest, tail tip and paws

**Apprentice- Windpaw**

Brightpride- Light brown tom with white chest and belly

**Apprentice- Creampaw**

Morningfrost- Gray she-cat with white chest and belly

_**Apprentices**_ Creampaw- Fluffy cream coloured she-cat

Windpaw-Light gray tabby she-cat

Meadowpaw- Brown tabby she-cat

Harepaw- Small brown tom with white chest.

_**Queens **_Silverwave- Beautiful silver she-cat with a white chest, belly and tail root. She also has waving patterns on her pelt. (Expecting Brightpride's kits)

Cloudfall- Fluffy white she-cat (Mother to Ravenkit and Oakkit)

Mintfern- Pretty gray tabby she-cat with white chest and tail tip (Mother to Swiftkit, Cloverkit and Mothkit)

_**Elders**_

Stonecloud- Slender gray tom

Larkshine- Light brown she-cat

* * *

**Prologue**

****_When water takes over,_

_four becomes five._

_Blood will be shed,_

_and few will survive._


	2. Chapter 1: The Fifth Clan

**Hi Guys! Now to the story!**

* * *

"A long time ago, there was a cat named…Dirt…" –the kits snickered- "Everyone laughed at his name, so he ran away. He was lost, hungry and tired. He was stumbling along the path and fell into a deep hole and he discovered TunnelClan…" The elders finished their stories leaving the kits sitting there in wonder, thinking about the story of how their clan was discovered but the elders interrupted their thought and sent them off back to their mothers. All of them went and snuggled into their mother's bellies, all except for one; Swiftkit. He scrambled on top of the elder's den determined to find the hole in the story, except… it wasn't there.

"Where's the hole?!" Swiftkit yowled

Mintfern quickly padded out of the nursery to see what her kit was up to,

"Swiftkit! Get down from there!" she screamed, Robinfeather padded up next to his mate and yelled for his son to come down immediately.

"Fine…" Swiftkit muttered, but as he was getting down he slipped and soon enough he was hanging on to the elder's den by just his tiny claws…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**A/N Yeah I know that this chapter was short and crappy but I'll keep updating!**


	3. Chapter 2: Trouble?

"I'm falling!" Swiftkit yowled as his tiny claws slipped further and further down the hard mud of the elders den, Mintfern looked like she was about to faint. Robinfeather padded under were his son was dangling and yowled for someone close to the elders den to help him. Nightstrike leaped onto the elders den and bent down to pick up the helpless kit by the scruff but just as the warrior's jaws were about to meet the young kit's fur, the small ball of fluff fell from the solid mud and onto the rock hard ground. Mintfern screamed in shock and worry. Streamlight hurried out of the medicine cat's den to take a look at the limp body, while the other queens and Robinfeather were trying to calm Mintfern down. The unconscious kit was carried into the medicine cat's den and the whole camp fell silent. Suddenly, a yowl came from the nursery and it wasn't Mintfern yowling her lungs out, it was Cloudfall. She was kitting! For the first time Streamlight was panicking as she left the medicine den to find a stick and yelled for Mintfern to watch Swiftkit while she went to take care of Cloudfall. She pure white she-cat was trying to keep calm as the first spasm hit her, she yowled in pain and bit into the stick. Streamlight sighed in relief as the first ball of wet fluff came out, she handed it to Thrushstar giving him a gesture to lick the tiny body. Just as Thrushstar's tongue touched the kit and wail of grief came from the medicine den,

"What is it-?" Streamlight started before Mintfern's grief-stricken voice cried,

"He's dead! Swiftkit is dead!"

* * *

**A/N**: Well this is a good place to stop :3 I'll update soon!


	4. Chapter 3: Beside the Tunnels

**A/N: Swiftkit IS dead, Mintfern isn't exaggerating.**

* * *

After almost a moon of bawling, Mintfern finally calmed down. Swiftkits' death made Mintfern become over protective with Mothpaw and Cloverpaw, the young apprentices were annoyed but they knew their mother was doing it for their own good.

"Mrrow!" a hiss sounded from the nursery and two kits tumbled out of the den in a big blur of fluff, Ravenkit and Oakkit rolled straight into Thrushstar nearly knocking him over,

"Huh?" Oakkit mewed, confused looking around for the thing he bumped into. Thrushstar put a paw on the kits' head and smiled, amused. Oakkit spun around to find the clan leader, or rather his father, staring down at him.

"S-sorry!" he mewed, surprised and embarrassed.

"Don't worry." Thrushstar laughed, amused and padded off to his den.

Oakkit sat there staring into space, confused while Ravenkit backed away to the nursery where she would be safe from embarrassment.

"Nightstrike!" Robinfeather called,

"Yes?" The black warrior answered

"You lead a hunting patrol with Morningfrost, Mapleleaf, Windpaw and Brightpride."

"Okay." He mewed and head off with the other cats keeping close to Mapleleaf for some reason.

* * *

**A/N: Pretty sure Nightstrike is keeping close to Mapleleaf for some particular reason **


	5. Chapter 4: Down Under

**A/N: This chapter will be a bit more interesting than the other ones I guess :3**

* * *

"Mother…"

"Yes, Oakkit?"

"I would like to be a medicine cat…" Oakkit murmured,

"W-what?!" Cloudfall stammered, shocked. Oakkit didn't expect his mother to react like that,

"How could you waste all your good looks? You are handsome and strong, how could you give up being a warrior?" His mother mewed trying to persuade him to be a warrior,

"I just feel that when I play fight with Ravenkit it doesn't feel fun and I don't like to get hurt, I also think that being a medicine cat will help the clan a lot-…" Oakkit tried to explain,

"But why, Oakkit? Don't you want to be like your father?" Cloudfall exclaimed

"I do! But-…!" Oakkit started again

"I can't see why you don't want to be a warrior, you can fight, hunt, patrol and most of all you can take a mate! Why? Oakkit, Why?" Cloudfall cried

"Mother! I-…"

"Why is it so hard to except that being a warrior is better than being a medicine cat?!"

"Cloudfall, you should consider on how Oakkit feels and what his reasons are for being a medicine cat." A voice mewed from outside the nursery, Cloudfall spun around to see Streamlight staring at her unblinkingly.

"Uh…Uh…Fine…" Cloudfall sighed

"Thank you…" Oakkit whispered.

"Um…Mapleleaf…" Nightstrike mewed uncomfortably

"Yes, Nightstrike?" Mapleleaf questioned,

"Um…Do you…um…maybe…like me?"

Mapleleaf jumped back a bit, shocked,

"Uh…um…" she stammered, "Yeah…"

Now it was Nightstrike's turn to be surprised,

"You actually like me?!" He exclaimed,

"Well, I've always had a…um…crush on you…" Mapleleaf murmured slowly

Nightstrike nearly fainted of surprise and happiness.

* * *

**A/N: Um…lucky Nightstrike? :3**


	6. Chapter 5: The Ground is Shaking

**A/N: Lol Nightstrike nearly fainted :3 And this chapter is where something veery interesting happens.**

* * *

A loud yowl came from the nursery followed by a crunch. Silverwave was kitting. A tiny wet bundle slid out. Without hesitation Brightpride picked up the small ball of fur and licked it excitedly. Silverwave yowled again and another kit was brought to life. Soon enough three kits all healthy and breathing were suckling in the nursery.

* * *

"Aggh!" Streamlight yelled,

"What is it?" Oakpaw mewed to his mentor,

"T-the ground, it's shaking!"

This was the first time Oakpaw heard his mentor be so panic-y.

"I don't feel anythi-" he started but a large tremor interrupted him and threw him on the ground.

"Yes you do!" Streamlight screamed

The young medicine cats' loud yowls made everybody notice the shakes of the ground. Suddenly there was a sickening crack followed by a loud rumbling noise,

"Mapleleaf! Nightstrike!" Thrushstar yelled, "Go investigate!"

"Yes, Thrushstar." Nightstrike mewed, padded beside Mapleleaf, pelts brushing, to the source of the noise.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short, but I wanted to make a stop before I reveal what had really happened during the earthquake.**


	7. Chapter 6: Discovery

**A/N: Okay, this where it's all (not really) revealed.**

* * *

"Where are we?" Mapleleaf whispered pressing close to Nightstrike,

"I don't know, I haven't seen this tunnel before..." Nightstrike murmured but he was secretly enjoying Maplelaef pressing against him.

"Wait...wasn't there a boulder here before?"

"Yes! Maybe that's what happened when the earthquake happened, like the boulder was unblocked and there is another tunnel here!"

"We have to tell Thrushstar, we can expand Tunnelclan!"

The padded excitedly back to the camp and shouted out the news,

"Everyone! When the earthquake happened a boulder was unblocked and we have discovered a new tunnel! We can expand Tunneclan and make training areas!"

Loud cheers erupted from the clan. Thrushstar nodded in approval and told the two warriors to lead him to the new tunnel.

* * *

Spottedpaw leaped on a rabbit and bit down onto it's neck,

"Yes! A- Whoa!" she was rolling down a steep hill! Spottedpaws' head was spinning round and round and she was getting dizzier and dizzier until she landed with a thump.

"Agh! Where am I?!" She yowled

"Huh?" A black tom mewed, surprised

"I'd ask you the same thing!" Spottedpaw retorted, confused and angry

"Why are you here?" the tom kept on going sternly

"Why are _you_ here?" She mewed back

The tom sighed,

"We are Tunnelclan, we live in the tunnels around here."

"What?! You live around here?!"

"Where else could we live?" the tom questioned, determined

"Enough you two!" A brown tom appeared,

"Why are there so many cats here?!" Spottedpaw yelled

"This is Tunnelclan..." The brown tom sighed,

"What-sa Clan?"

"Just follow me..."

Spottedpaw follow the tom reluctantly to find a whole clan of cat busy sharing tongues and eating prey, they all froze at once and stared at her.

Quiet chattering filled the air whispering of the newcomer.

"Tunnelclan, huh?" Spottedpaw whispered

* * *

**A/N: Windclan intruder! :3**


	8. Chapter 7: To Survive or Not to Survive?

**A/N: So Spottedpaw is in Windclan, she was hunting when she accidentally tripped over and rolled down a steep-hill. She fell down a hole at the end of the hill and landed in the tunnels.**

* * *

Ever since her fall, Spottedpaw had been thinking about the so called 'Tunnelclan' cats. They seemed like any ordinary cats except they caught prey from underground and didn't see the sunlight often.

"Yeah...Ordinary..." Spottedpaw muttered to herself

"What did you say?" her clanmate asked hearing her mutter,

"Nothing..."

* * *

Things like:

"I wonder who that apprentice was..." or "Was that cat an intruder?" were going round' the camp like fleas jumping around a dog, Thrushstar was worried that a whole group of weird cats would invade his clan so he gave up the thought of expansion. But then, he thought of the prophecy,

_'When water takes over,_

_Four becomes five._

_Blood will be shed,_

_And few will be survive.'_

_'What did mean? How would water take over?' _Heaps of thoughts crowded his head but he shook them away with a shake of his head.

He went into the nursery to check on Cloudfall, a second litter was the way. He saw that the deputy was in the nursery as well as Mintfern was big bellied as well.

"Congratulations!" Robinfeather purred,

"You too!" Thrushstar mewed nodding happily. He padded out of the nursery and into his den,

_'When water takes over,_

_Four becomes five._

_Blood will be shed,_

_And few will be survive.'_

The prophecy kept replaying in his brain, he knew that his clan would survive but...what if it didn't?

* * *

Oakleaf sat beside down in the medicine watching Streamlight pace back and forth, his mentor was _always _calm, but now, she was a whole different cat!

"Um...Streamlight..."

"Yes?" the silver she-cat mewed impatiently,

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me what is wrong?"

"Er...Um...Ah..." Streamlight started but she ended her 'um's' with a sigh, "Thrushstar got a prophecy and..."

"And...?"

"Maybe...we weren't supposed to survive..." the young medicine cat whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I added a prophecy to make things more interesting. My aim is to make my chapters longer :P**


	9. Chapter 8: When water takes over

**A/N: This chapter is where the prophecy 'starts'. Hopefully, it's interesting.**

* * *

Nightstrike was hopping around the camp like a crazy grasshopper, Mapleleaf with carrying _his _kits! The news spread around the camp like a wildfire and the elders were gossiping about the pretty orange she-cat and the (crazy) black tom. Mintfern and Cloudfall had delivered their second litters, Mintfern had one, Swiftkit, she named it after her dead son. Cloudfall had three, Nightkit, Dovekit and Leafkit.

"Why is there water coming out of the wall?" Swiftkit mewed curiously to his mother,

"Because- wait, water coming out of the wall?! We have to get out of here!" Mintfern yowled picking up the confused kit by the scruff and signalled for Cloudfall and Mapleleaf to follow. Thrushstar padded out of his den to see the queens evacuating and the nursery dripping wet.

_'When water takes over...'_

"Everyone! Leave the camp! Now!" He yowled. As the leader spoke panicking cats scrambled out of their dens and ran around wildly.

"Calm down and follow me!" Robinfeather yelled and padded out of the camp and to the place where the boulder was. The worried clan followed him to the hole, up the steep hill that was sloping upwards and onto the soft green grass.

"It's...so bright..." they groaned

Just as the clan had reached the top of the hill there was a loud rumbling noise and water was gushing through the tunnels and had flooded the camp, the water flow stopped near the bottom of the hill. The cats let out a sigh of relief when the flood had stopped but their relief didn't last long because a patrol of strange cats confronted them.

"What are you doing on on our territory?!" The cats mewed angrily

"Y-your territory?" Fallstream stammered

"Yes our territory!" The patrol yowled

"W-we didn't know that there were territories here!"

"Well now you know, so go away!" A gray tom shouted

"B-but where?!"

"I don't know, your camps?"

"But our camp has been flooded!" She mewed pointing at flooded tunnels

"You live in the tunnels?" the tom mewed curiously

"That's not the point! Just let us stay somewhere!" Fallstream begged

The tom sighed,

"Fine..." he gave in and had a small discussion with the rest of the patrol,

"You will be partially staying in the Windclan camp."

"Thank you!" the orange she-cat mewed happily, "Oh, and I'm Fallstream. What's your name?"

the tom blushed slightly and mewed,

"Stonefeather..."

* * *

"Ew...what's this?" Dovekit mewed cringing

"Rabbit." A brown tom grumbled, "Eat it or starve."

Cloudfall narrowed her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

The kits gathered around the tiny brown animal and took a tiny bite each,

"This tastes funny!" the small kittens whined

"It's not that bad." Swiftkit said

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not."

"YES. IT. IS!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay this has been the longest chapter I have ever written but I still need to improve. ANYWAY... Tunnelclan is in Windclan, will they find their own home or will they stay there?**


	10. Chapter 9: Betrayal

**A/N: Gosh, I just can't be bothered writing, sorry for the wait. And this is a moon later from when Tunnelclan moved into Windclan. Enjoy 'cuz this chappie will be long (Compared to my other ones :D)**

* * *

"These 'Tunnelclan' cats, have to go!"

"Wait, why not give them a chance?"

"Oh, so you're saying you, _like _them?!"

"What's wrong with them?"

"Everything!"

* * *

"Cloverlight! Cloverlight! Mothfeather! Mothfeather!" The clan chanted, Mothfeather was flushing like crazy and Cloverlight's smile was as wide as the forest. The Windclan cats were staring at the newcomers with some kind of deep thought. Tunnelclan too busy was cheering to realise the icy stares focused on them. When all the cheering was over Thrushstar's hunting patrol went off and Windclan hid in the bushes. The leader's patrol had no idea about what would happen to them.A eight Windclan cats set off on a border patrol, at first Thrushstar thought this was suspicious but then he just shrugged his shoulders thinking it was nothing.

After two rabbit, three mice and one squirrel, the patrol decided to head back. Suddenly, a loud hissing noise erupted from the bushes and a large brown tabby tom leaped on Thrushstar and tackled him to the ground. Robinfeather let out a growl and lunged at the cat attacking his leader, the brown tabby let go of the leader and clawed at the deputy instead. Mintfern yowled and joined the battle just as six more cats appeared and wrestled the shocked Tunnelclan. Then slowly a seventh cat appeared and yowled,

"Stop!"

The attacking cats ignored the gray tom and kept on biting and clawing at the helpless patrol. Fallstream screamed,

"Why are you attacking us?"

The brown tabby that was now raking his claws along Mintfern's back replied angrily,

"Haven't you figured it out? We are Windclan, and we have had enough of you Tunnelclan cats!"

Fallstream gasped just as a white tom leaped on her. The gray tom cried out angrily and threw the Fallstream's attacker off the orange she-cat,

"S-stonefeather?" she gasped, Stonefeather grunted and started to almost gently throwing his own clanmates off the Tunnelclan cats,

"How dare you!" A black tom Windclan tom hissed, "We are in the same clan! If you disobey our orders then you should not be with us at all,"

Everyone stopped fighting at once as the dark tom spoke,

"If you are more loyal to this 'Tunnelclan', then why don't you just join them!".

"When did I say that?! I'm only doing this because of _your _actions! I don't get why you do this to innocent cats!" Stonefeather hissed

The black tom snorted and lead is patrol away from him and Tunnelclan,

"I don't care what you say, but after what you have done today...consider yourself exiled."

Stonefeather hung his head and padded away.

"Wait! Stonefeather!" Fallstream yowled following him, trying to make the gray tom to stop.

Mintfern groaned, she was more injured than all the other cats. Robinfeather quickly padded up to his mate and started licking.

"We have to get back to Windclan camp..." Thrushstar meowed,

"We have to make sure our clanmates are okay!" Nightstrike added. Mintfern slowly got up and leaned on Robinfeather,

"Yeah..." the injured she-cat rasped, Robinfeather was about to protest since she was injured but Mintfern had already started limping and all he could do was walk slowly next to her with a worried look on his face.

"What about Fallstream?" Nightstrike asked,

"She'll come back eventually..." Thrushstar answered.

So the patrol of four slowly padded back to the Windclan camp. What they saw wasn't surprising, the rest of Tunnelclan were sitting outside of the camp faces confused and annoyed. When they saw the leader's patrol, they all jumped up and started asking questions and licked at wounds.

_'Hate, Rejection, Love, Misunderstandings..._

_More tears will be shed than blood,_

_but when the truth comes out..._

_There is still_ _hope...'_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for being patient guys :) But I'll be be busy cause of school :(**


	11. Chapter 10: A Safe Haven

**A/N: I'm trying to get one chapter up to al least 1000 words :)**

* * *

A dim light was spread across the area and shivering cats were awoken from their slumber, the large troop of felines were forced to move on. They were not to be found or the punishment would be fatal. Lost and cold the clan of cats padded on.

"Thrushstar? Where are we...?" Cloudfall whispered.

"I don't know but let's hope that we're near safety..." The brown tom replied

"No where is safe now!" Stormfeather snorted

"Keep it down will ya'!" Mintfern hissed

Stormfeather was about to retort but then a voice interrupted him,

"What are you doing here?! This is _our_ territory!"

"We're lost, can you help us!" Cloudfall wailed

The voice paused for a minute and stepped forward, there was a golden she-cat stood there with narrowed eyes,

"Follow me." She mewed sternly

"Finally!" Stonecloud muttered, he earned a few glares but he knew that everyone else had the same thing on their minds after all the strenuous effort to keep moving. Tunnelclan followed their 'guide' to a large crater in the ground. They gasped at the sight of such a large hole with so many cats in it,

"My name is Goldfall, and this it Thunderclan.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter was short but it's for the moment! (っ-●益●)っ **


	12. Chapter 11: A Hero Is Born

**A/N: Yay! Chapter twelve already! A main character is gonna be born in this chapter.**

* * *

It had been some time after Goldfall had discovered Tunnelclan shivering in the darkness and lead them to Thunderclan. The cats of Tunnelclan had made themselves at home but they were as cautious as ever due to the devastating betrayal from Windclan. Thunderclan seemed nice enough, they were greeted warmly each day but none of Tunnelclan knew what Thunderclan was thinking on the inside.

Relationships were growing each day, Stonefeather the ex-Windclanner was growing exceptionally close to Fallstream, the fluffy, orange Tunnelclan she-cat. Soon enough, the maple coloured she-cat was big bellied.

Tonight was a full moon, the now-larger clan was getting ready for the gathering and everyone was excited, including Tunnelclan. The two clans were heading towards the island, some excited some nervous. As the four, or rather five settled Tunnelclan noticed Windclan giving them cold stares. The fifth clan shuffling uneasily after some time, then Fallstar, leader of RivererClan, started to speak,

"RiverClan is thriving, despite the cold weather. Though we will be struggling in the future as Leaf-bare is coming up." Her icy blue eyes seemed to be staring at each and every cat at the gathering, inspecting the new-comers. Then she nodded her head towards Rockstar, the large gray tom gazed at the large crowd of cats and started speaking in a rough tone,

"WindClan is doing well, apart from the fact that a new clan arrived in our territory and that we were betrayed to one of our on clanmates!"

Silence filled the island as the WindClan leader shouted scathingly, Stonefeather shuffled uneasily and TunnelClan tried to hide behind the large amount of ThunderClan cats as eyes started to fix on them.

Then, to TunnelClan's relief, Ravenstar, leader of ThunderClan cleared her throat loudly and said,

"ThunderClan is doing very well, we've had a few new cats join us and we are thriving." then she nodded her head at Cedarstar.

"ShadowClan...is doing fine, though we are a little short on prey...that is all."

The island fell silent and the clans started shuffling back to their camps. Ravenstar seemed slightly uncomfortable on the way back. When the two clans arrived back at camp and everyone had settled down, suddenly Fallstream started to groan. Stonefeather quickly rushed to her side and started to go pale when Streamflight and the ThunderClan medicine cat escorted her to the nursery.

Fallstream lay tired in the nursery with a kit suckling at her belly Stonefeather had the most proud smile on his face. A tiny silver tabby kit lay suckling at Fallstream's belly, Larkshine hobbled over to the newly born kit and commented softly,

"This one looks quite promising..."

Fallstream smiled and took it as a compliment. Stonefeather just stared curiously.


	13. Chapter 13: For Your Entertainmnet

**A/N: (Extra Enternainment Chapter) I am deeply sorry for the last chapter because it was so short! BTW this chapter is set a moon after the last chapter. I promise you this chappie will be longer!**

* * *

"Spottedpelt! Leaffeather!" WindClan was chanting to the new warriors, Spottedpelt smiled proudly as she talked to her clanmates as a newly made warrior.

"I think I'll take a little stroll in the woods and maybe catch some prey..." she mewed to herself as she padded out of the camp. She hadn't gone far before she saw a flicker of movement in the undergrowth nearby, instinctively bent down into a hunters' crouch as her gaze flicked around the undergrowth. She stalked around the area and saw a tiny brown figure nibbling on some seeds. Spottedpelt crept up to it and while raising a paw to squash the small mouse she felt the ground collapsing beneath her she let out a yowled as the went falling into a deep pit, concealed by all the leaves and twigs.

She shook her head to get the leaves out of her fur and looked around the hole she had fallen in. Just as she was about to yell for help, she heard a loud yell getting louder then suddenly when she looked up and a large creature collapsed on top of her.

Spottedpelt coughed as she shakily got up, shaking the dust of her pelt she looked at the cat who had fallen on her. A brown tom was shaking his ruffled pelt, when he looked up their eyes locked then she took a step back and growled,

"Who are you..."

The tom took a step back as well,

"I'd ask you the same question..." he hissed, then his eyes softened and he said, "Harepounce...my names Harepoounce."

Spottedpelt cautiously examined the tom than whispered, "I'm...Spottedpelt."

Then she sharpened again and snarled, "What were you doing in WindClan territory?!"

Harepounce stiffened and narrowed his eyes,

"WindClan...a whole bunch of traitors you lot are..." he growled

"Excuse me?!"

"You're from the clan that shattered ours to pieces!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

The two cats argued for a while until there was a loud thumping noise, startling both cats and made them break into a run. Spottedpelt panted at every step she took wondering what was happening back there, she looked to her side and saw Harepounce looking utterly terrified. After some time Harepounce took the lead and it was obvious that he was extremely scared. Suddenly, the brown tom skidded to a halt making Spotttedpelt charge straight into him. Spottedpelt shook the dust out of her fur and shot a silent glare at the brown tom.

Harepounce slowly looked around without apologizing to Spottedpelt then whispered,

"I know this place...!"

"Yeah, so?" Spottedpelt muttered,

"Yeah, so I can find the way out of these tunnels!"

"Really?"

"What? Do you think I'm lying?"

"...You could be..."

Harepounce let out a irritated sigh and padded ahead without her. Spottedpelt followed him in silence.

The tunnels seemed to go on forever, darkness followed them every pawstep, but Harepounce still strode confidently around the twists and turns. At first Spottedpelt had followed him in silence but when it was harder to breathe wanted to wanted to question the brown tom about his sense of direction,

"Hey, Harepounce! Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Of course, mouse-brain!" He mewed confidently.

Suddenly his paws stopped thumping on the ground and Spottedpelt barged into him again. She was about to hiss at him, but she stopped when she saw the look of horror on his face.

"What's wrong?!" She demanded

"The exit should've been here...but..." He gasped slowly

"But what?!"

"Can't you see? There's a giant boulder blocking it!"

He was right, a large ragged stone had collided with the exit and blocked their escape. Spottedpelt kneaded the ground with her paws in frustration while Harepounce started to pad off again.

"Hey, don't leave me behind!" She mewed angrily bounding back to the TunnelClan tom.

After hours and hours of padding along in tight spaces of the tunnels Spottedpelt felt like collapsing but Harepounce nudged her onward. Then a minute later he froze again making her slam into him _again_. This time she didn't argue because she was too exhausted to yell at Harepounce. When she glanced up at him and saw an excited expression growing on his face.

"What is it?!", she asked him excitedly, "Have we found the way out?!"

"Yes! There's a light shining from over there!" He gasped barely managing to get his words out.

"And does that mean that..." She whispered without finishing her sentence

"Yes, it means that we can get out of here!" He replied nodding.

He hastily hurried towards the light, Spottedpelt rushed after the brown tom, excited to escape. Then suddenly she heard a thump, it surprised her greatly that she ran straight into Harepounce with such force that it sent both of them rolling in a big ball of fluff. When they slowed to a stop, Spottedpelt lay dumb-founded on the floor, then she realised Harepounce was lying on top of her red-faced and embarrassed. There gazes locked for a second then they both rolled away from each other simultaneously.

Harepounce coughed and hastily started walking again. Spottedpelt followed, her face burning.

Spottedpelt had been following the brown tom for a while with a red face, but now she was starting to get worried if they were ever going to make it out of the tunnels.

"Harepounce! We've been following this light for so long!" she yowled in frustration.

Harepounce swivelled around to face her and yelled,

"Stop complaining you noisy furball! I'm trying the best I can!"

He panted with his eyes watering then started stalking towards the light again. Spottedpelt flattened her ears and followed the tom with her tail drooping.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Eeveewarrior was here :) -I don't know why I'm leaving this here **A/N: I can tohtally see SpottedXHare**


	14. Chapter 14: Why?

**A/N: Sorry, but you'll have to wait for the end of the last chapter :3 I'm so bad... (BTW, Dashingkit is the kit who was born in the last-last chapter.)**

* * *

**Dashingkit POV (kind of)**

Dashingkit sniffed the nursery, she had to be somewhere. Her scent was faded, but Dashingkit new she was there.

"Sunkit...Come out, come out wherever you are..." her muttered as he crept forward. Suddenly, a flash of blazing orange shot across his area of vision and make him stumble. Sunkit lashed out when she got that chance and pinned him down onto the floor.

"Okay...you win..." Dashingkit admitted, "But can you get your paw off my chest, it's kinda hard to breathe." Sunkit removed her paw from his chest and gave him a big grin.

"I don't get why your name is Dashingkit and I'm faster than you," she mewed proudly but in a gentle way, "You're as slow as a snail."

Then they both rolled around on the nursery floor laughing while their mothers watched in amusement.

Dashingkit really liked Sunkit, and he hoped she liked him too. And by the looks of it he was sure he was right.

"C'mon," she mewed playfully,"Race you out of the camp!"

"But we're no allowed." he disagreed, she rolled her eyes and turned the other way to talk to nobody,

"Fine, but I thought you were supposed to be _brave._"

Dashingkit knew she was using reverse-psychology on him but he gave in and agreed anyway.

The dashed up the walls of the camp, so quick that none of their clanmates noticed. Dashingkit enjoyed the wind ruffling his fur and watching Sunkit smile as they ran, but then they skidded to a halt when they came across a Thunderclan border patrol,

"Hide!" Sunkit hissed, so they slid under a bush and waited for the patrol to go away, but they didn't. Apparently they were having a discussion with a lone she-cat.

"Why are you here?" the leader of the patrol hissed,

"Well, I'm here to warn you," The little black she-cat cooed softly and sweetly in a high-pitched voice, "You don't something bad to happen, do you?"

The leader seemed to lean forward a little, "Go on..." he muttered slowly."

"You know Tunnelclan..." the raven coloured she-cat mewed in a persuasive voice, "Well, you should exile the..."

Dashingkit held his breath while his blood seemed to freeze. The leader who was a brown tom raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Why..." he meowed cautiously.

"Didn't you see what they did to Windclan!" The black she-cat's voice suddenly turned fierce with frustration, "You don't what that to happen to you, do you?!"

The brown tom almost jumped back with suprise, "Uh...well-" he started.

"No you don't!" the she-cat blurted out.

"Um... I guess not..." Then he lead the patrol backward towards Thunderclan. Dashingkit was frozen with shock, he barely noticed Sunkit trying to comfort him while trying get him out of the bush at the same time. He knew she was helping him but he couldn't move,

"Please, Dashingkit we need to get out of here and try and save your clan!" She urged, Sunkit was right. He should stop being so immature and stupid, he was nearly six moons old, practically an apprentice. So he reluctantly moved out of the bush and raced back to camp with Sunkit.

They had just made it back to camp before the patrol had started to tell 'the news' to the rest of the clan. The expressions on the Tunnelclan cats faces when the patrol annouced the information.

"There must be some kind of mistake!' Thrushstar yelled, "_We _didn't attack them! _They _attacked us!"

Ravenstar seemed to consider his statement but still said as if she was trying to sound sympathetic, "Sorry, but we'll have to exile your clan-," the whole of TunnelClan gave a short yowl of protest before Ravenstar could finished her sentence, "_But, _I will let your kits and queens stay until they become apprentices. Every moon one of your warriors will visit Thunderclan to pick up your knew apprentices, am I clear?"

This time no-one argued and Thrushstar reluctantly agreed and asked his clan to follow him out of the camp, Thunderclan didn't seem to be that happy either. Dashingkit watched sadly as his clanmates slowly padded away.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Sunkit whispered softly, Dashingkit almost jumped he had forgotten she was there. He knew she was trying to comfort him but he didn't answer he just trudged to the back of the den and sulked.

After a while, he began to think. Who was this cat? Why did she do that? Does she hate TunnelClan? Is she from ShadowClan? What do I do?!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
